<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cause you got my hands tied (in my defense I always fall for compliments) by thespottedowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745687">cause you got my hands tied (in my defense I always fall for compliments)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/pseuds/thespottedowl'>thespottedowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goons drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gøøns (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(such as "you look good on your knees" that kind of thing), Animal Play, Collars, Dialogue Light, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, NOT a 24/7 dom/sub relationship, No Smut, Non-Sexual Submission, Pet Play, Sexual Undertones, Submission, Subspace, aka I accidentally put myself in subspace and wanted to write abt it, so they're still adjusting to non-sexual play!, some sexual references, they keep their kinks in the bedroom only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/pseuds/thespottedowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He decides, as he’s getting dressed, to pick up the black leather collar, fasten it slowly around his neck. It’s heavy, not uncomfortably so but certainly a noticeable weight, settling just over his shirt collar. It makes his mind comfortably hazy, eases some of the tension that has made its home in his shoulders.</p><p>McNasty notices, of course, sleepy eyes drifting down Matt’s body, but he also notices the way Matt flushes immediately, focuses his gaze on whatever he’s fidgeting with. He doesn’t mention the collar, just kisses Matt again and thumbs at the leather at the back of his neck, makes sure Matt feels the gentle pull.</p><p>[title from Say My Name by ODESZA ft Zyra]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt | BlargMyShnoople/Eric | McNasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goons drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cause you got my hands tied (in my defense I always fall for compliments)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/gifts">redtessa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>petplay is something new to my partner and I, and tends to be more of a comfort kink than sexual. I tried my best to communicate that experience here!! of course if there is anything that seems off to you and your experience, please tell me and I will edit this! no sharing misconceptions here folks :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s always a slow progression, like water lapping around his ankles and slowly rising. Matt’s gotten better at noticing it, but sometimes it still catches him off-guard, a few days into it. He’s twitchy, and can never seem to get comfortable, and leans hard into Eric’s kisses, as if asking for the hand curling around his throat and the teeth in his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s three days after he notices that he decides, as he’s getting dressed, to pick up the black leather collar, fasten it slowly around his neck. It’s heavy, not uncomfortably so but certainly a noticeable weight, settling just over his shirt collar. It makes his mind comfortably hazy, eases some of the tension that has made its home in his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McNasty notices, of course, sleepy eyes drifting down Matt’s body, but he also notices the way Matt flushes immediately, focuses his gaze on whatever he’s fidgeting with. He doesn’t mention the collar, just kisses Matt again and thumbs at the leather at the back of his neck, makes sure Matt feels the gentle pull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes loose and pliant immediately, melts against McNasty. The older chuckles quietly against his mouth, letting his free hand drift down to hold Matt’s waist, tongue darting across Matt’s lower lip. His sub seems to sink even further into him, and finally McNasty uses the fingers still hooked in his collar to draw him away slowly. Matt whines, blinks hard to focus on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get some work done; I need to finish editing this video to upload tonight. Please go get a pillow and take it to the office, and I’ll meet you there.” It’s more formal than Eric would normally be, but the structure and instruction is so, so comforting. Matt’s shoulders relax, and he leans up to kiss McNasty one more time before heading down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had always been something Matt worried over, the way praise made him flush hot with pride and pet names made him lean up into McNasty’s hands. He’d been warded away by the internet as a whole, by so many of the first results for </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet play </span>
  </em>
  <span>being creepy and gross and making Matt feel scummy, but ignoring it had been a fruitless endeavor; acknowledging it still made him feel safe, could still arouse him or calm him. Eric learned, too, was good about letting Matt lead scenes every time they tried something new, about letting Matt decide when he wanted to go under and taking care of him when he came out shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on days like these, after they’ve been together through too many to count on one hand, Eric is good about following their routine, about domming softly and giving instructions, about knowing when to call the scenes and deciding when Matt needs to come up. He doesn’t get anything from the scenes directly – Matt is too soft and subby for any real sexual activity – but he’s kind and gentle anyway, and god, is Matt grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eric comes into the room, casual but focused, Matt’s already kneeling by the desk. It makes McNasty hum approvingly as he sits down, and Matt tries not to preen as his hand settles solidly in Matt’s hair, brushing his fingers through slowly but keeping his palm down, steady and safe. Matt is flush with heat, head full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>protected</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His posture stays straight, hands settled properly in his lap, but he lets his eyes flutter shut, head falling forward to rest against McNasty’s thigh. A sigh flutters through his lips; his head is blissfully empty, free of all the stressors of the last week. He goes languid and soft and melty, high in the way that only subspace will ever get you, floating away with only Eric’s gentle hand on his head to ground him. It would be frightening if they hadn’t discussed it before, if McNasty didn’t know that he was entirely in control, if Matt didn’t feel so much belonging sitting at McNasty’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good for me, pup,” McNasty says, low and rumbly and perfect. Matt makes a whimpery noise, presses his head further into McNasty’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, it’s a long time before Matt comes up for air again. He drifts, at ease in the knowledge that McNasty is watching out for him. Eric’s hand keeps up a gentle rhythm in Matt’s hair, stroking smoothly as he focuses on his work, and Matt’s mind is so placid he loses himself in the motion, eyes drifting closed. Everything is hazy, a movie viewed through a film, the only important things the collar around his neck and Eric’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt is always the one who needs to be in control in his life. It shows in the ways he stays busy, too, to keep out of his own head and to feel valuable by pushing out content. McNasty is proud of him, sometimes, often, for being able to hand the reins over to someone else. Grateful he’s able to trust McNasty enough to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time never quite moves properly in subspace, gauzy and loose just like Matt’s mind. Gradually, he becomes aware of Eric’s hands running more freely across his skin, big and ungraceful but steady. Reassuring. He’s tracing a sure, slow pattern from the collar up under his ears and across his jaw, and the contact makes Matt shiver once he realizes it. Eric makes an encouraging noise above him, and Matt finally cracks his eyes open to meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes up much more slowly than he went down, and Eric starts talking, low and easy and meant for Matt, full of “good boy” and “look so pretty on your knees” and kind, admiring praise that makes Matt flush with warmth as he gradually becomes more aware of it. McNasty turned his chair at some point, sometime between putting Matt down and reeling him back up on a fish hook, and Matt is settled intimately, instinctively in between his legs. He lets his posture slump, leans his head against the inside of Eric’s thigh and works on blinking himself back into clear-headedness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric’s hands don’t let up, still petting a small, soothing path down Matt’s neck, tickling over the collar, and it’s just as grounding when Matt is back fully, blinking lazy but clear eyes at Eric. His hands do stop, then, as he tucks both thumbs in the collar to pull Matt into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s gentle but firm, directing still-soft Matt to change the angle in a way that sends heat flooding through them both. Their lips meet again and again, and he can feel Matt going breathless and still limp from subspace and he breaks away, lets Matt knock their foreheads together as he pants quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long, untroubled pause before McNasty tips forward to press one more kiss to Matt’s forehead and carefully help him to his feet. He presses his face into Matt’s stomach and looks up at him. “Feeling better? You were good for me today.” It’s rumbling and satisfied, sleepy from the day’s work but content with his sub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt nods, long and slow and tired but lucid, and gives Eric a small, pleased smile, like a secret. “Yes,” he says simply, one hand pressing to McNasty’s head, pulling his face against Matt’s belly gently. “Thank you for putting me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric just hums, leaning back to see Matt better. His hands leave Matt’s waist, reaching up to settle on the collar. He stops, waits for Matt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt inclines his head gently, both permission and one more act of submission, and lets McNasty unbuckle the collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slide of leather against itself is calming in its finality, and it’s like breaking through the clouds for Matt. The scene is over, in its entirety, no more submission. The buckle of the collar clinks heavily as Eric sets the weighty leather on the desk, to be returned to their room later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McNasty leans up to kiss him again, and this time he feels Matt grin into it before suddenly there’s teeth in his lip. He growls, and stands up to meet him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be five hundred words, max ;  ;</p><p>I have a discord server specifically for talking about these idiots, as well as most of the content hub! if you're interested in debating with me over the dynamics of grizzy/smitty, or yelling every time playdead posts another pic of his thighs, or seeing all the clips I pull from puffer's streams, feel free to check us out!! the permalink is https://discord.gg/KhB9bAg &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>